1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which can be connected to an insulated or non-insulated multiple wire cable to mate wires thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for use with multiple wire cables are known. For example, in a typical trilead cable, it is known to assemble a connector thereto by first stripping the cable insulation to expose three wires which include the signal wire and two ground wires. The wires are then connected to two contacts. In particular, one contact is connected to the signal wire and one contact is connected to both of the ground wires. Such connections are effected by crimping in the usual manner. Subsequently, the contacts are disposed into a plastic housing and heat staked in position to form a subassembly. Finally, a strain relief member and a handle are molded to the subassembly. Such fabrication is relatively costly in that it is very labor intensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-wire connector the fabrication of which is less labor intensive than heretofore.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a connector requiring fewer components and assembly operations than heretofore.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide such a connector wherein the components of the assembly can be held together by snap-fit latches so that the assembly can be repaired by disassembling the components, replacing damaged contacts and reassembling the components.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a connector wherein a strain relief component can incorporate a handle to aid in disconnecting the assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide such a connector wherein contacts are contained in one component which when assembled with a strain relief component serve to align the cables.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide such a connector wherein mass termination of the cable is possible.